Why Can't I
by HopelessRomanatic
Summary: Tadase knew Amu liked Ikuto. Kiseki and Ran gets turned to X characters. Songfic. Tadamu, and it mentioned Amuto. I hope you like it!  -


**I do not own Shugo Chara or the song, "Why Can't I" by Liz Phair. I sort of don't own the songfic because I got this on Youtube, but you can try to check it out. But the plot is mine. This is my first songfic and it is about Tadamu, Amu and Tadase. Please enjoy! ^-^ A bit of Amuto is mentioned. **

* * *

><p><em>Get a load of me, get a load of you<br>Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
>It's just like we were meant to be.<em>

Amu walked to school, thinking about yesterday when Tadase figured she liked Ikuto. Amu blinked back tears as she walked in her class. There, Nadeshiko sat waiting for her. Come to think of it, she didn't even know much about Tadase. She knew a lot more about Ikuto. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia looked at her worriedly.

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
>Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right<br>And I've got someone waiting too._

She also knew he had someone he liked. Amulet Heart. But that isn't her. It was her transformation with Ran. So it also includes Ran. Amu remembered the time when she and Tadase-kun was holding hands and confessing he liked Amulet Heart. She treasured that day, but it looked like it's falling to pieces. Ikuto, she liked Ikuto, but does he know she still like him too?

_What if this is just the beginning  
>We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming.<em>

"What if, what if, Amu didn't understand?" asked Tadase to himself in class. "Maybe she's to shy. I like her, I really do. Not Amulet Heart…"

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
>Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you<br>It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
>So tell me<br>Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you._

Tadase stopped and held his breath; Amu was called to answer a question but couldn't speak. The two thought of the other and later abandoned the thought. Amu, blinked back tears and Tadase stared out of the window.

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
>Finding someone else you can't get enough of<br>Someone who wants to be with you too._

"Amu used to hate Onii-tan, why would she like him now?" asked Tadase. I few tears produced and Tadase didn't care. All he wants right now is Amu in his arms.

"I want to be with you, Tadase-kun…" whispered Amu.

"Amu-chan? Is anything wrong?" asked Nadeshiko. Amu tried her best to smile and shook her head. But, Nadeshiko knew it.

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
>Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch<br>But wouldn't it be beautiful._

A gray, filmy layer covered Ran and Kiseki's eggs. Soon it turned to be and X egg. It hatched. But it wasn't Ran of Kiseki anymore. Tadase and Amu fainted.

_Here we go, we're at the beginning  
>We haven't #*%## (befuddled) yet, but my heads spinning.<em>

Amu and Tadase curled up and held on to their heads, the power of the X eggs.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
>Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you<br>It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
>So tell me<br>Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you._

"Hinamori!" cried Kukai.

"Tadase-kun!" yelled Yaya. Nadeshiko, Kukai, Yaya, and Rima, transformed and tried their best to heal the eggs. Su and Dia cried. Miki cried out to Ran and Kiseki.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

_High enough for you to make me wonder  
>Where it's goin'<br>High enough for you to pull me under  
>Somethin's growin'<br>out of this that we can control  
>Baby I am dyin'.<em>

Miki floated to X Kiseki and X Ran. She got to do something. Those two are dying. So are Amu and Tadase. Miki sung a lullaby and everyone drew drowsy.

"It's too hard to control!" cried Kukai.

"It's usless, Hinamori-san will never be with me," cried Tadase's heart. Kukai heard it.

"Tadase-kun, I'm sorry!" exclaimed Amu's heart. Yaya heard it.

"FOR THE SAKE OF OUR FRIENDS, WE SUMMON THE FIRST GENERATION GUARDIANS!" yelled Beat Jumper, Sky Jack, Clown Drop, and Dear Baby. The first generation guardians came and helped. But the X Ran and X Kiseki are too strong. Tadase and Amu floated up into the air.

"COMBINATION, ALTOGETHER!" cried the guardians. Ran and Kiseki returned to normal as Amu and Tadase floated to each others arms. Kukai took out his camera and took a picture while the two love birds woke up. They smiled.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
>Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you<em>

"I love you Hinamori-san."

"I always had loved you, Tadase-kun."_  
><em>

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_  
><em>Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you<em>  
><em>It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it<em>  
><em>So tell me<em>  
><em>Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo? What do you think? I loved it! I don't think that is the entire song, but that is what I got on the internet for the lyrics. Please review! ^-^<strong>


End file.
